the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Isaacson
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-06-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Detective Sergeant |Allies= Dr Laszlo Kreizler John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard |Employer= Theodore Roosevelt |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= Marcus Isaacson (twin brother) |First appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Matthew Shear }} is a Detective Sergeant of the New York City Police Department implementing proto–forensic investigations with his twin brother, Marcus Isaacson. He's a main character portrayed by Matthew Shear. Character Overview "DETECTIVE SGT. LUCIUS ISAACSON is an extremely intelligent, focused man whose medical studies have helped hone his expertise in criminal science. More serious and religious than his fraternal twin brother Marcus, he is nevertheless pleasantly likable with a passion for his work. He believes that bones provide the most accurate information when it comes to forensics. He joins Marcus in helping unravel a disturbing mystery." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Matthew Shear's Lucius Isaacson — TNT Pressroom] Appearance and Personality Add character's appearance and personality now! Story Kreizler Institute, 1896. Detective Sergeant Lucius Isaacson presented himself to Dr. Kreizler and John Moore, annoyed by his twin brother Marcus simply addressing him as "his brother Lucius" instead of formally introducing him with the respect his position demanded. When Dr. Kreizler asked for how long he could have enjoyed the benefits of their expertise, Marcus answered all the time he wanted, since he doubted they would have been missed at the police department. Dr. Kreizler, then, speculated if the ostracism suffered at the Police Department's was due to their modern methods of investigation. Marcus nodded, but Lucius added that the fact that they were Jews also influenced that. Sent by Commissioner Roosevelt to assist Dr. Kreizler in his inquiries, both brothers showed themselves skilled and professional in their work, often finding themselves finishing each other's sentences. Memorable Quotes :Lucius Isaacson: "Miss Howard, I am afraid this is no task for the weaker sex." :— The Alienist Overview The Alienist Overview — Cold Blooded Killers Walk Among Us ---- :Mrs. Isaacson: "Vau geystu" (Transl. from Yiddish: Were are you going?) :Marcus: "We have police business." :Mrs. Isaacson: "Es tut nisht shmekn vi politsay business" (It doesn't smell like police business.) :Lucius: "She means you stink like a 10-cent whore..." :Marcus: "How would you know?" :— A Fruitful Partnership ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-61-Poster-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-03-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Soiree.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-16-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-06-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Dinner.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-32-Moore-Isaacson-Brothers-Prison.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-09-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-10-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-23-Morgue.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-05-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-02-Lucius-Isaacson.PNG Alienist-Caps-1x01-64-Kreizler and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-66-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-74-Isaacson and Skull.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-46-Douglas-Smith-Matthew-Shear.jpg Alienist-BTS-05-The-Usual-Suspects.jpg Alienist-BTS-55-Douglas-Smith-Matthew-Shear-with-Stunt-Double.jpg Alienist-BTS-58-Matthew-Shear-Douglas-Smith-Interview.jpg |-|Videos= The Alienist Inside — Character Profiles The Alienist Birth of Psychology and Forensics BTS MONDAYS TNT The Alienist Dying Art of the Autopsy with Matthew Shear & Douglas Smith - Season 1 BTS TNT Notes * According to writer and executive producer Hossein Amini, the Isaacson brothers are "Jewish detectives being sidelines by the generally Irish Catholics police force of the time." Director and executive producer Jakob Verbruggen added: "Through the eyes of the Isaacsons, we witness the birth of forensics."The Alienist Inside — Character Profiles ** According to Matthew Shear, the Isaacson brothers are solely interested in employing scientific methods to crime scenes, which wasn't an accepted norm in the 19th century. Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:NYPD Members